the_dark_wardens_a_40k_roleplaying_gamefandomcom-20200214-history
Caius
Caius is the Forge Master of the Dark Wardens. A powerful Tech Marine in his own right, Caius is also a highly skilled Archmagos within the Adeptus Mechanicus. Having 3 of his own Forge Worlds and 1 of his own Breeding Worlds, Caius is a highly regarded Archmagos and an incredibly wealthy member of the Imperium. Most of his past is shrouded in mystery, but he spent over 1,500 years serving in the Deathwatch before gaining his Crux Terminatus and serving with the Deathwing Knights. After completing his Long Watch with the Deathwing Knights, Caius' Mechanical inclinations were so strong, he was immediately shipped to Mars for Tech Marine training. In the 4,000 years he spent on Mars learning, he ascended the ranks of the Magos and became the powerful Archmagos / Tech Marine he is today. History Homeworld Caius' birth-name was Raamiz, and he lived on a desert death world. In his youth he served as a scavenger, braving the sandy wastes of his home world in search of small pockets of underground water to take back to his tribe. Despite the environment of his world pushing it into the category of death world, his world was also inhabited by massive Necron creations which burrowed through the sand like massive worms made of spinning, razor-sharp metal. In total, there were only a hundred humans living on his home world when it was discovered by a Thousand Sons battlebarge pre-Horus Heresy. The Thousand Sons battled the Necrons deep beneath the surface of the planet, only to find that Caius' homeworld was a Tomb World for housing and developing a massive +INQUISITORIAL REDACTION+. After this discovery, the planet was marked for Exterminatus, and subsequently destroyed. Training and Development as an Adeptus Astartes +ERROR. DATA CORRUPTION PRESENT. IMPERIAL RECORDS MISSING.+ Deathwatch Service Raamiz was then sent to the Deathwatch on the board of the Eye of Terror, where he would stay for ~1,500 years. He spent most of this time battling Daemons and other Xeno threats near the massive warp storm. During his vigil he earned numerous honors and several promotions until becoming a Deathwatch Captain and leading his own kill squad. At the end of his 1,500 year vigil, he was granted his Crux Terminatus and moved to serve with the Deathwing Knights of The Dark Angels. The Horus Heresy Raamiz fought alongside the other Deathwing Knights during the Horus heresy, including being present on Macragge during the Lion's duel with the Night Lords Primarch Cruze. But he was also on Caliban, and was cast to the cosmic winds when it was destroyed. For several thousand years, Raamiz was missing in action before reappearing in M34 under the name Caius. Under numerous heavy interrogations, Caius was declared to be a loyal Astartes, and allowed to return to the ranks of the Deathwing Knights. The 34th Millennium It didn't take long after his return before his exceptional understanding of machines was noted. His ability to interact and design machines and write machine code was so advanced, that the Mechanicus itself sent out Magos to convince the Deathwing to bring him to Mars for immediate training. They allowed it. For the next 7 thousand years, Caius served in the academy of Mars. Learning from the tech-priests and Archmagos, before ascending the ranks himself and becoming an Archmagos with his own Forge World holdings. The 41st Millennium Despite being a powerful and wealthy Magos, Caius returned to The Dark Angels as a powerful Techmarine and was assigned to the Dark Angels Fourth Company before being deployed under the command of Sergeant Tiberius. Physiology Over the years Caius has stripped away nearly all of his flesh and bone. Slowly replacing it with advanced machines that he himself has designed. But he has gone even further, redesigning himself in an almost heretical way. 'Caius' as a human/astartes is only a brain and his original gene seed. The rest of him is just a seething mass of mechanodendrites that inhabit a empty shell of augmented terminator armor. It would not be possible to call him human anymore. Category:Characters